


Vulnerability

by Hinekure



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinekure/pseuds/Hinekure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Korra’s mouth softened into a smile. She’d almost forgotten that the green eyed girl had spent the night in her bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I ever wrote was Korrasami morning sex, and well, here you go, do with it what you will

Korra’s senses stirred as the warmth of the dawn light crept over her dusky skin. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and mouth and turned over to go back to sleep, only to lose motivation to do so upon seeing Asami’s curly black locks spread across the other pillow, the valley of her back exposed. As her focus shifted, her blue eyes caught sight of discarded black and red clothes that had been thrown blindly into the darkness the night before. Korra’s mouth softened into a smile. She’d almost forgotten that the green eyed girl had spent the night in her bed. She recalled the breathy sighs and clashing teeth, exploratory caresses and low moans, and a shiver of excitement tumbled over her frame. All of this was so new to her, so different from anything else she’d experienced – the curvature of her lover’s naturally deep red lips, her green-eyed gaze just a flicker of emerald from from between Korra’s trembling thighs…  
Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she ran her fingers down the pale flesh of Asami’s back, tracing its curve like gentle wind over white sand dunes. Asami, still asleep, released a contented sigh, rolling her shoulders lazily as goosebumps covered them. Korra settled her palm on the small of Asami’s flawless back, inhaling her scent deeply. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from the smile carved into them. She didn’t know how long she stayed like this, occasionally tracing circles around the dimples on the dark haired girls’ back, but it felt like no time at all before a sleepy morning moan and a “good morning, Korra” caused her to turn her head to look at her lover’s face. She had never seen Asami like this before – eyes a little swollen from sleep, long hair a mess, makeupless and content, her breasts resting gently against the mattress as she propped herself up on her elbows. Usually she was so perfect and invulnerable, an impenetrable fortress made of scarlet lips and long lashed eyes. In the avalanche of last night’s affections, performed hurriedly, messily in the dark, the beautiful sight of her dishevelment hadn’t even registered. For a second Korra forgot to breathe.  
“Well,” Asami said smilingly, “are you going to kiss me good morning or what?” warmth spread through Korra’s face and ears as she re-realised the taste and shape of her lover’s mouth. Her hand found its way to the mop of black hair and entwined itself in the curls at the back of Asami’s head. Her grip tightened as she felt a little moan escape the lips she kissed fervently, only to be met with a deeper one. She felt its vibrations in her wrist as it rested against the porcelain white nape of Asami’s neck. She felt the heat spread through her body, down her spine and into her stomach, a whirlpool of energy. Only when a pale hand reached up to touch her (somewhat bruised) neck and chest did she remember that she, too, was naked and vulnerable, and the whirlpool in her belly tightened - partly in excitement, partly in a kind of childish embarrassment. She felt her lover’s lips travel to the bruises that she herself had made only a few hours before, and the kisses she left there made Korra’s whole body shake at the dull pain combined with the quiet cool shiver of anticipation rippling out from every spot Asami kissed. Korra inhaled sharply at the contrast in the sensations, digging her nails into the other girl’s supporting arm as if to maintain her grasp on reality. Asami’s other hand travelled achingly slowly down her body, and finally she traced one finger along the line down from Korra’s hip bone that separated her torso and her tensed thigh. Korra bucked her hips at the touch, hardly focused enough to see Asami’s grin.   
“Wait…” she breathed, taking Asami’s hand into her own. “it’s your turn.” She met the dark haired girl’s green eyes with her suddenly crystal clear blue ones, and Asami didn’t resist as she curled her lips around the slender pale fingers that had so recently taken control of her entire body for a moment. She circled the tip of her tongue around the pads of her fingers, keeping her gaze steady. The grin left Asami’s face with a single involuntary mewl. It was Korra’s turn to smile. Asami rolled onto her side, and Korra let her fingers escape her eager tongue. She took a moment to stroke the ivory belly, tracing the little indent from belly button to breastbone, observing the hardening of her lover’s nipples - perhaps because of the cool morning air, and perhaps… for other reasons. Korra wasn’t sure what she was doing. Despite having mastered four elements at the rate of a prodigy, she felt clueless as to how to do something as simple as expressing the feelings that were welling inside of her body and mind. All she had to learn from were her own shy explorations of her own body, which had often been accompanied by thoughts of the girl wrapped up in her fingers now, and the way in which Asami had pleasured her just hours before with all the hunger and voraciousness Korra would expect from such a passionate woman, which, she had to admit, was a whole different experience to the way in which she had previously touched herself. She recalled the way in which one look into Asami’s eyes made her weak at the knees – eyes that said “I am going to fuck you, and you are going to thank me for it,” the feeling of her soft hair stroking her inner thighs, the way Asami had moaned into Korra’s skin as if she loved pleasing her as much as she loved being pleased, the fingers that scraped at her skin, the contrast between that sting and the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm pushing Korra one step closer to madness… This was different.  
Her gaze moved from the goosebumps on Asami’s belly to her face, her emerald eyes glazed over with desire, the fingers that had so recently been Korra’s focus curled up against her lips. Korra’s eyes said nothing but “I want to make you come, and I want to thank you for coming.” She experimentally stroked the dark haired girl’s hip in a gentle circle, receiving a deep, almost primal moan as a reward for this tiny action. Hearing the delicate looking girl make such a feral sound sent a lightning bolt of energy to a spot somewhere deep inside her, between and below her hips. She gave in to the temptation to kiss Asami’s chest, placing tentative kisses and nips across her breasts as her hand ventured ever lower…  
“Mnh…” Asami sighed, her lips wrapped up in another more frantic kiss. She wanted nothing more than for Korra to feel how turned on she was, and soon enough, her wish was granted. Dark fingers traced Asami’s thighs painfully slowly until one finally settled at her entrance. The feeling was indescribable. Her green eyes were almost pleading, on the verge of rolling back into her head, as she fell entirely into Korra’s mercy.  
“You’re so wet...” Korra’s whisper was hot against her lover’s cheek. She drew achingly slow circles around the silky folds between Asami’s thighs, and each time her exploratory finger grazed the pale girl’s clitoris she melted further and further into the sheets, clinging desperately to her lover’s short brown hair to stop herself collapsing into oblivion completely. The pain of the scratches Asami made on her neck hardly registered – she was captivated by the involuntary oscillation of Asami’s stomach and the sharp breaths and moans that increased in frequency and desperation.  
“Please Korra…” was all she could manage to say.   
“I want to taste you.” Her voice was low and quiet. Korra awkwardly adjusted positions, flinging tangled sheets that interfered with her objective blindly, too turned on to feel embarrassed about the fact that the other girl in the bed beside her could see all of her.   
She hesitated. “T… Tell me if I’m doing something wrong ok?” Korra breathed, finally in position between her unstable thighs. A gentle smile fluttered across Asami’s lips as she nodded gently, stroking Korra’s face, the face with adoration written all over it.   
She finally plucked up the courage to draw a warm line down Asami’s thigh with her hungry tongue before finally coming close enough to the most intimate part of this disheveled girl to taste her. The moment the tip of her tongue touched Asami’s entrance she released a low, breathy moan. She was metallic and sweet, grinding her hips against every movement of Korra’s tongue, coming closer and closer to the edge. Asami’s grip on her lover’s hair and the hand that wasn’t occupied with her pleasure tightened painfully. The contrast between the cool air on her naked body and the heat of Korra’s mouth between her legs made her want to moan, but her throat and lungs felt constricted. She used the hand that tightly held Korra’s short hair to guide her mouth against her bucking hips. Glancing down, she saw a pair of cobalt eyes watching her intently, drinking in her every movement and breath. She felt herself tighten at the very sight of it. Korra’s tongue twisted between her entrance and her clitoris in rhythmic figure eights. She could feel Asami tightening around her fingers involuntarily, and she knew she must be close. Asami let go of her hair and her hand, ever so slowly, her body twitching and her chest ceasing to take in raspy breaths as she tilted her head back. Her ears rang, her vision faded. A delicious ache snuck up her hips and stomach, wracking her entire body with soblike spasms.  
When she finally took in a deep breath and all the muscles in her body relaxed on their aching bones, Korra slowed, only to be pulled up to her lover’s lips again for a kiss, cool from Asami’s open-mouthed gasping, her fingers still inside her.  
“Th.. Thank you…” Asami stuttered. The fact that such a powerful woman was reduced to saying her desperate, breathy thanks like this, a mess in Korra’s hands, was the most arousing thing she could ever have imagined.


End file.
